Violon sur les ponts
by Strider'Emiya
Summary: OS. Pris dans la tempête après avoir réquisitionnés les vaisseaux corsaires, les Morts remontent comme ils peuvent le moral du futur roi du Gondor.


**Violon sur les ponts**

* * *

Tranchant les flots comme une lame tranche la chair, un lourd navire de guerre remontait les larges embouchures de l'Anduin, traçant le chemin pour les dizaines de bâtiments semblables qui le suivaient dans son périple. En cet endroit plus qu'en tout autre, la fureur enchanteresse des eaux dévoilait son hypnotique puissance, reflux marins venant heurter les fleuves descendants, comme refusant une douceur qui viendrait gâcher la sauvagerie de leur sel; mais les vaisseaux n'avaient pas peur, car ceux qui les maniaient avaient oublié ce sentiment depuis les siècles des siècles. La mort ne connait pas la peur.

Jamais le monde n'avait connu pareille flotte, jamais plus il n'en connaitrait; non pas par sa taille, mais par ses équipages. Ombres dissimulées, silhouettes indistinctes, cauchemars éveillés de quelque esprit torturé, quiconque les vit depuis la rive crut à une hallucination ou un mirage. Personne ne voulut jamais admettre que les morts puissent prendre la mer et s'en aller en guerre. Et pourtant trois hommes sortaient du lot, trois êtres bel et bien de chair et de sang, debout sur le navire de tête. Un Elfe fasciné par la mer qu'il regardait s'éloigner avec regret, un Nain accoudé au bastingage pour lutter contre son mal de mer, et un Homme de grande taille se tenant aux côtés du fantôme qui maniait la barre. En Rohan déjà, ils avaient acquis le statut de héros; ils ignoraient encore que d'ici peu, ils auraient en tout lieu celui de légende.

Leur destination leur était encore invisible, masquée sous de lourds nuages noirs chargés d'éclairs et de roulement de tonnerre, loin par-delà le fleuve. Et plus le ténébreux maelström étendait son emprise sur le sud de la Terre du Milieu, plus la flotte filait à sa rencontre sur les eaux agitées du delta de Pelargir, assombrissant l'humeur déjà noire de l'héritier du Gondor à l'épée flamboyante. De plus en plus hautes se faisaient les vagues, et de plus en plus lourd soufflait le vent, comme si quelque force était à l'œuvre pour renvoyer les navires et leur inconcevable équipage là d'où ils venaient.

Le vaisseau se mit à tanguer, son bois à craquer; les voiles gonflées comme jamais elles ne l'avaient été semblaient sur le point de se déchirer, et il était étonnant que nul cordage n'eut encore cédé. Les morts se précipitaient d'un bout à l'autre de l'embarcation, dans le glissement sordide et silencieux qui leur servait de course. Leurs formes vertes s'activaient dans les haubans. Leur roi lui-même, bien que nul sentiment ne transparaisse sur son faciès rongé, se mit bientôt à lutter pour maintenir la barre droite. De sa voix d'outre-tombe, il apostropha soudainement le Dunedan.

\- Vous devriez vous rendre dans les quartiers du capitaine. Cela vous évitera de vous retrouver à l'eau à la première embardée.

Aragorn acquiesça; il s'adressa à son tour à Legolas, qui emporta Gimli avec lui, mais lui-même ne bougea pas, et ce fut à contrecœur que sous un brusque roulement il dut relever sa main du pommeau de son épée pour attraper le bastingage.

\- Vous ne vous mettrez pas à l'abri, n'est-ce pas ? grogna le mort en redressant la barre.

\- Je n'entrerai pas en ma cité caché dans la cale d'un navire, répondit l'Homme. Si le ciel me défie d'y revenir, je lui répondrai en m'avançant la tête haute et fière. Y auriez-vous quelque objection ?

\- Peut-être, gronda le roi. Peut-être pas. Peut-être que je vous dirais d'aller voir ailleurs. Si vous mourez, vous nous damnez tous pour l'éternité.

\- A vous de prouver que vous êtes plus doués qu'une tempête, et je n'aurai pas à m'en faire.

Le mort partit d'un grand rire, lâchant presque le gouvernail qui se détourna brutalement sous la poussée du courant, envoyant presque Aragorn par-dessus bord; mais une fois de plus, le tir fut rapidement rectifié, et le navire repartit dans la bonne direction toujours sous l'hilarité macabre du temporaire capitaine de vaisseau.

\- Pourquoi craignerais-je de perdre face aux éléments ? Jamais la foudre n'a eu raison de moi dans les montagnes, jamais le vent ne m'a donné d'autres frissons que ceux de l'excitation ! Pas vrai, les gars ?

De tous côtés du navire s'écrièrent les réponses morbidement sifflantes de l'équipage décédé.

\- Oh non, jeune héritier du trône, reprit le roi une fois les réponses soufflées par le vent rugissant. Jamais nulle tornade n'aura raison du peuple des montagnes.

Une massive vague s'écrasa sur le pont, frappant les mâts mais passant aisément au travers des spectres qui ne s'en rendirent qu'à peine compte. Les embruns catapultés par les bourrasques fouettaient durement le visage du Dunedan qui se maintenait maintenant des deux mains à la rambarde devant lui. Le fleuve était encore large, et lente l'avancée des navires malmenés par les flots; la tempête semblait cataclysme, et les nuages se firent si sombres que les rives furent rapidement hors de vue. Alors à nouveau le rire du roi des morts s'éleva, couvrant tonnerre et marée.

\- Hardi, les gars ! Debout, debout les Morts ! L'océan et le fleuve nous défient, qu'avons-nous à leur dire ?

Un accord strident répondit à son appel, semblant venir des cieux comme une réponse divine; mais levant les yeux, Aragorn aperçut un mort perché sur le nid-de-pie, son apparence spectrale semblant dessiner un archaïque violon entre ses doigts décharnés. Une fois encore le rire retentit, et le violon répondit, mais c'est ensuite un chant qui s'éleva de chaque mâchoire déboitée, si fort et puissant à l'unisson qu'il relégua le fracas des flots à l'état de simple bruit de fond. Ce fut le visage trempé, balayé par la pluie, endolori par le sel, qu'Aragorn vit un équipage de fantôme chanter au cœur de la tourmente sous le rythme d'un violon d'un autre âge vibrant dans le tonnerre.

 _Nous sommes de ceux qui chantent quand d'autres se tourmentent,_

 _Prends garde, prends garde, prends garde !_

 _Nous sommes de ceux qui dansent quand la tempête avance,_

 _Prends garde, prends garde, prends garde !_

 _Quand notre violon sonne, sortez du maelström_

 _Si vous tenez à la vie,_

 _Nous serons à accuser si jamais tu te fais tuer_

 _Prends garde, prends garde, prends garde !_

 _C'est le violon, c'est le violon, c'est le violon de ce pont_

 _Prenez soin de vous, écartez-vous, il est le couteau sous ta gorge_

 _C'est le violon, c'est le violon, c'est le violon de ce pont_

 _Prenez soin de vous, il est partout, c'est lui qui chante quand on t'égorge._

 _C'est le violon de notre embarcation, c'est le violon de ce pont !_

 _Il chante dans les huniers quand le navire va sombrer_

 _Prends garde, prends garde, prends garde !_

 _Inutile de paniquer, tu ne pourras lui échapper_

 _Prends garde, prends garde, prends garde !_

 _Si tu entends ses notes, arrête-le sans faute_

 _Ou bien fais tes adieux,_

 _C'est lui qui murmurera ton nom aux oreilles de Mandos_

 _Prends garde, prends garde, prends garde !_

 _C'est le violon, c'est le violon, c'est le violon de ce pont_

 _Prenez soin de vous, écartez-vous, il est le couteau sous ta gorge_

 _C'est le violon, c'est le violon, c'est le violon de ce pont_

 _Prenez soin de vous, il est partout, c'est lui qui chante quand on t'égorge._

 _C'est le violon de notre embarcation, c'est le violon de ce pont !_

Alors que la chanson continuait, Aragorn se surprit à mêler son rire à celui des morts, grisé par l'éclat morbide d'un chant qui aurait pu signer sa mort. On aurait pu jurer qu'Ulmo lui-même chantait avec eux, ne prolongeant la tempête que pour les accompagner; ainsi l'Anduin devint-il le théâtre de la scène la plus à la fois extraordinaire et grotesque de cet Âge. Et c'est ragaillardi d'une énergie et d'une volonté nouvelles que, quand le soleil refit son apparition bien des heures plus tard, l'héritier de Gondor posa le pied sur le sol de sa cité.

* * *

 **C'est tout pout cet OS! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. L'idée et le chant proviennent de "The Fiddler on the deck" de Santiano. J'ai pensé que la remontée de l'Anduin par l'armée des Morts (dans les films uniquement) et cette chanson formeraient un bon ensemble; à vous de me donner votre avis!**

 **Personnages et lieux appartiennent à JRR Tolkien et ayant droits, cette fiction est à but non lucratif.**

 **Emiya.**


End file.
